Dark Nights
by RuscanShota
Summary: (oneshot) One dark and quiet night, three friends decide to spend a somewhat special night out. ( no intended pairing buuut y'know if ya squint)


The dim light of a computer monitor was the only thing to brighten an eerily silent bedroom. The blue light stuck to one corner of the room, softly lighting the surrounding area. It was an area packed with electronics of all kinds including computers, gaming systems, cell phones and more. Most of these things were either stuffed in a shelf or under a cherry-wood bed, slightly cluttering the space, but the owner didn't seem to mind.

The owner of the room rested idly on a bed, which was tidy compared to the rest of the room. He had brown, layered hair that was a bit long and had quite a few flips and cow-licks. He also had brown eyes to match and at the moment wore a simple black and yellow letterman and a white t-shirt underneath, on his lower half a pair of shorts. The young man was typing away at his computer, waiting patiently for his friends to respond his messages.

The boy, Chihiro, was planning on sneaking out. It was new to him, he had always been a "mama's boy" for as long as he could remember, and defying his parents for a night in the woods with his two friends, Ishimaru and Mondo, was not something they would approve of. They didn't even agree about his choice of friends in the first place.

Ishimaru was a tall young man with a pale complexion and jet black hair, spiked back as if he had blow-dried it for a good hour. He was all about following rules and had even been dubbed 'hall monitor', and boy did he take that to heart in a good way. Mondo, on the other hand, was quite the rule breaker. He was an even taller young man with a bit of a tan, having orange hair that stuck out in the front like an ear of corn, having long hair in the back. He was a supposed gang leader, which was odd for the kind of high school student he was, but the stink eye he could give told other stories.

Chihiro himself was nothing like his friends. He was small, lithe, and his class mistook him for the opposite gender from this look. He didn't like it, but was just glad that he wasn't bullied for it; Not of Ishimaru and Mondo had anything to say about it. Thankfully, the both of them were good with protecting Chihiro from bullies, even if it did get a little hard at times.

The brunette breathed heavily through his nose. It was already nearing eleven; his friends were supposed to be here at ten-thirty. He frowned, praying that they wouldn't ditch him. Though he did start to think about the situation, guessing they might be turning on him... He assumed they wouldn't, but now it was becoming more likely.

Quickly, Chihiro shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking negatively like that, it didn't help anything. He sent another message to Mondo, a quick 'where are you?' He waited, staring, brown eyes unblinking for a few moments.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a knock at his window, quickly looking over. It was Ishimaru, bright red eyes peering into the room, which caught Chihiro off guard for a moment but he quickly shut his computer and jumped off the bed. Racing to the window, he opened it up, Ishimaru holding onto the ledge.

"Come on! I think your neighbors saw us," Spoke the raven hurriedly, his voice hushed to keep their conversation between them. He stood on Mondo's shoulders, who held his ankles to keep him steady, not looking to comfortable from the weight. Chihiro just nodded fast, swiping his drawstring bag off his bed and getting on a pair of sneakers, rushing back to the window afterwards.

Ishimaru grabbed the boy up from under the arms, Chihiro unable to stifle a gasp, earning a hush from Ishimaru once more. He plucked the brunet from the room, Chihiro helping by closing the window behind him. Mondo grunted from the extra weight, fidgeting under the pressure.

"Take us down, Mondo," Ishimaru called down quietly, Mondo nodding with relief. Slowly and cautiously, the trio got to the ground, Mondo rubbing his shoulders and looking about for anyone who could be watching, relaxing as he found they were alone.

"Let's get going, we don't have all night," Whispered Mondo as he motioned for them to follow, the two nodding and following as instructed, though Chihiro was curious as to where they'd be going. He'd just been told that they were sneaking out, not really where they were sneaking to. He decided to bite his tongue for now as Mondo brought them along to his bike parked on the curb, Mondo called it a URAL something Retro Red Boxer, which Chihiro didn't really listen to since he wasn't quite interested in vehicles, but smiled and looked awed to make him happy.

The trio piled in, Mondo driving with Ishimaru and Chihiro in the side car. Mondo pulled off, trying to keep the motor down in the neighborhood as to not wake anyone. The last thing they needed was getting caught after their troubles.

It wasn't too long until Mondo lurched to a stop, pulling into a drive through. They discussed what they each wanted before each chipping in a few dollars to buy food, Ishimaru mostly paying for it since his parents were quite wealthy and gave him a heavy allowance at the end of each week.

Mondo went in and bought their meal, earning a few looks here and there from any people out at that time of night, mostly because it was obvious Mondo wasn't from the nice side of town. He wore a long black coat and muscle shirt; it looked more than likely that he had at least one weapon on him. People were tight lipped as he left the store, coming back to the two.

"God, I hate shopping at night," Mondo grunted as he dropped the bag into Chihiro's lap in the sidecar. Both didn't question it, already aware that the biker was seen as quite terrifying, and aware that he didn't enjoy that at times.

"Let's just hurry," Hummed Ishimaru as he decided not to dwell on the subject. Mondo sighed lightly and nodded as he got back on his bike, starting it up once more.

The second drive was longer, Mondo taking a long dirt path through the woods. Chihiro wasn't too happy with the route, seeing as the pitch-black area around them sent shivers down his spine. Mondo's head lights were on, but that didn't change the fact that it was still a bit alarming.

Soon enough, Mondo pulled to a stop on the wood side. The smell of the sea assaulted Chihiro's nostrils, the salty smell never hesitating to make him cringe a bit. Mondo locked his bike up to a tree as the two passengers got out, Chihiro carrying the bag of food.

"What time's it?" Mondo asked, Ishimaru digging out his phone and flicking it on as they started towards the beach side, exiting the woods.

"twelve, we've still got plenty of time," Reassured the raven before putting his phone away once more, Chihiro slowly trailing along as he took in his surroundings.

The air was filled with the scent of the sea, dark sand covered with seashells and rocks. Seaweed floated throughout the water, making it not the prettiest beach, but one glance at the sky told a different story.

It was like peering into a pocket of the universe, stars clashing in the sky like salt on a black plate. It gave Chihiro a sense of felicity, calmness, easing his mind from everyday worries.

"Pretty, eh?" Mondo chuckled as he'd noticed Chihiro's staring, the brunet's gaze tearing from the sky quickly in surprise from being noticed. He nodded sheepishly with a little goofy smile, the trio continuing until they found a moderately clear spot on the beach.

Ishimaru laid out a plaid blanket and Chihiro set the things down on the corner of the thick fabric, Mondo taking a seat on it to get comfy. Ishimaru joined the biker, sitting by his side, Mondo motioning for Chihiro to sit. The brunet was hesitant but did as gestured, settling down on the blanket on the other side of Mondo.

"Pass some fries, "Ishimaru broke the silence, Mondo nodding before shuffling the food bag over with his foot.

They'd mostly bought a few burgers, fries and water, mindful of each other's diets since Mondo was lactose intolerant and Chihiro could never eat too much greasy food without getting a little queasy. Ishimaru tugged his blue jumper around himself a little more, muttering something Mondo's way who nodded back, Chihiro growing confused as he couldn't hear their murmurs.

"March fourteenth," Mondo muttered a little louder for Chihiro to hear, the brunet growing surprised. Technically, it was that day now, seeing as they had past midnight a few minutes ago. Chihiro nodded slowly in confirmation, Mondo smiling some.

"Well, I know it's not much, be me and Ishi chipped in and got you something," Chihiro was even more surprised by this, why would they buy him something? It was only...

"Happy Birthday," They both chirped in unison, Mondo holding out a little card to Chihiro, Ishimaru smiling happily. Chihiro was astonished. He hadn't even remembered his own birthday; he had stopped celebrating when others did. He swallowed thickly as he tried to suppress a sudden build up of emotions, gently taking the card.

"Y-you guys really didn't have to," Stammered the brunet, Ishimaru and Mondo unable to hold back some light chuckling.

"We insist, once we figured out when your birthday was, we couldn't just NOT do anything," The raven replied, Chihiro opening the card up. Inside a gift card was taped, twenty dollars to one of Chihiro's favorite games stores. He almost felt like crying.

"T-thanks you guys," Chihiro smiled, genuine and grateful, soon the smallest of the trio being enveloped in a group hug.

The rest of the night was spent giggling and joking around on the beach side, chattering on and having fun until at around four am. By that time, the three of them were feeling exhausted and knew they had to rush back before their parents could realize they were gone.

They cleaned up quickly and piled into the side car once more, Mondo driving them off back home.

The following morning, Chihiro's parents were clueless to his disappearance last night, though they were a bit suspicious as to why he was so tired. Chihiro was exhausted, but was also left with the very happy feeling of knowing he had such great friends.


End file.
